The fibrous lamina in plant nuclei. This is a collaborative project with graduate student Jian Wang and Prof. Zhong-He Zhai from the Department of Cell Biology, Peking University. The fibrous lamina is a layer of 10 nm filaments on the inner surface of the nuclear envelope.